dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Drama Special 2017
Drama Special is an anthology series that features different stories, cast members and production teams each week. Details *'Title:' 드라마 스페셜 2017 / Deurama Seupesyeol 2017 (Drama Special 2017) *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Sep-03 to 2017-Nov-05 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:40 (except where noted in episode details) If We Were a Season *'Title:' 우리가 계절이라면 / Wooriga Gyejeoriramyun *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Sep-03 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:40 *'Original soundtrack:' If We Were a Season OST ;Synopsis Two high school students were born and raised together as neighbors. This boy and girl are more like a married couple. They don’t say it, but they are precious to each other. Then one day, a new student appears. Unlike these two who don’t express their hearts, he’s brave and bold in expressing his feelings. He was enough to shake up the relationship of these two students. --KBS World ;Cast *Chae Soo Bin as Yoon Hae Rim (19) *Jang Dong Yoon as Uhm Ki Suk (19) *Jin Young as Oh Dong Kyung (19) *Lee Joon Hyuk as Lee Joon Hyuk *Jung In Ki as Yoon Ki Hyun *Nam Ki Ae as Kim Mi Hee *Ahn Seung Kyoon as Seo Min Joon *Kim Min Gyu as Lee Jung Ho *Lee Hyun Jin as Park Eun Young ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kang Soo Yun *'Screenwriter:' Im Ye Jin ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Let Us Meet, Joo Oh *'Title:' 만나게 해, 주오 / Mannage hae, Joooh *'Also known as:' Let Us Meet *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Sep-10 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:40 *'Original soundtrack:' Let Us Meet, Joo Oh OST ;Synopsis What if a marriage bureau existed in 1930s in Gyeongseong? It was a chaotic period when Western culture and the concept of romantic and liberal relationship flushed in. This drama was produced based on the fact that the modern men and women’s biggest problem was having a relationship. It started with the thought of what if a marriage bureau that satisfies romantic relationship as well as marriage conditions. --KBS World ;Cast *Son Ho Joon as Cha Joo Oh *Jo Bo Ah as Lee Soo Ji *Baek Soo Jang (백수장) as Min Dae Bong *Jung Yi Rang as Jin Eun Ok *Jo Jae Ryong as Hayato *Choi Byung Mo as Yoshida *Jun Bae Soo as Cha Min Kwan *Choi Da In as Cha Yun Hwa *Song Young Jae as Soo Ji's father *Kwon Soo Hyun as Yuto ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kang Min Kyung (강민경) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Eun Sun (김은선) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site You’re Closer Than I Think *'Title:' 당신은 생각보다 가까이에 있다 / Dangsineun saenggakboda gaggaie itda *'Also known as:' You Are Closer Than I Think *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Sep-17 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:40 *'Original soundtrack:' You’re Closer Than I Think OST ;Synopsis The bride disappeared on the day of the wedding. She left her wedding dress in the waiting room and left for Morocco by herself for honeymoon. DJ Ujin, the owner of Late Night Book Store, goes around looking for a reason why Seoyeon left him. But he’s just sad to encounter happy memories he made with her. He finds a strange women resembling Seoyeon every time he goes to his place of memory. One day, a picture of Seoyeon and a strange man gets uploaded to Ujin’s podcast. --KBS World ;Cast *Lee Sang Yeob as Choi Woo Jin *Kim So Eun as Lee Seo Yun *Im Hwa Young as Lee Seo Yun *Kwak Hee Sung as Ha Do Young *Dong Ha as Jung Soon Taek ;Production Credits *'Director:' Choi Yoon Suk *'Screenwriter:' Choi Mi Kyung (최미경) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Waltzing Alone *'Title:' 혼자 추는 왈츠 / Honja Chuneun Walcheu *'Also known as:' Dancing the Waltz Alone *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Sep-24 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:40 *'Original soundtrack:' Waltzing Alone OST ;Synopsis “Someone else’s misfortune is my happiness and vice versa.” The people currently in their 20s might be the age group who have internalized the concept of competition the most. Everything was evaluated in schools and they hid notes from each other to get better grades and go to better schools. How would they engage themselves in romantic relationships? What if your lover becomes your competition? --KBS World ;Cast *Moon Ga Young as Kim Min Sun *Yeo Hoe Hyun as Goo Gun Hee ;Production Credits *'Director:' Hwang Seung Gi (황승기) *'Screenwriter:' Kwon Hye Ji (권혜지) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site The Last Week of Madam Jung *'Title:' 정마담의 마지막 일주일 / Jeongmadameui Majimak Iljuil *'Also known as:' Madam Jeong's One Last Week *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Oct-04 *'Air time:' Wednesday 20:00 *'Original soundtrack:' The Last Week of Madam Jung OST ;Synopsis ;Cast *Ra Mi Ran as Madam Jung *Shin Rin Ah as Park Eun Mi *Park Jung Hak as Ddaeng Ba Ri *Lee Bong Ryun (이봉련) as President Shin *Yoon Kyung Ho as Eun Mi's stepdad ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kang Min Kyung (강민경) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Se Rang (김세랑) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea Recognitions *'2017 KBS Drama Awards:' Series’ Shorts Award (Ra Mi Ran) ;External Links *Official site Kang Duk Soon's Love History *'Title:' 강덕순 애정변천사 / Gangdeoksun Aejeongbyeoncheonsa *'Genre:' Drama, period *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Oct-05 *'Air time:' Thursday 20:00 *'Original soundtrack:' Kang Duk Soon's Love History OST ;Synopsis Everyone knows who Yun Bonggil is but not Lee Hwarim, who accompanied him. We know of the Korean Provisional Government, but we don’t know of Jeong Jeonghwa who took care of things inside Korea. We are unfamiliar with their names, but they were female independence activists who really existed. Just because their achievements weren’t recognized and they went different paths, they are being forgotten. This drama depicts the traces of these women. --KBS World ;Cast *Kim So Hye as Kang Duk Soon *Oh Seung Yoon as Kim Suk Dam *Park Seo Yeon as Jo Kook Hee *Park Gyu Young as Na Ae Hyang *Shim Young Eun (심영은) as Cha Suk Joo *Kim Yeo Jin as Nam Hee Soon ;Production Credits *'Director:' Hwang Seung Gi (황승기) *'Screenwriter:' Baek So Yun (백소연) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Bad Families *'Title:' 나쁜 가족들 / Nappeun Gajokdeul *'Also known as:' A Bad Family *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Oct-15 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:40 *'Original soundtrack:' Bad Families OST ;Synopsis A mom who wants to have an affair, a dad who doesn’t want to be the head of the family, a son who doesn’t want to get a job and a daughter who wants to drop out of school. These four family members were somewhat deviating but they were also somewhat harmonious. After the daughter causes trouble, the family tries to become more normal, but as they try harder, things get worse. --KBS World ;Cast *Shin Eun Kyung as Park Myung Hwa *Lee Joon Hyuk as Kim Jung Kook *Hong Seo Young as Kim Na Na *Song Ji Ho as Kim Min Kook *Baek Soo Ryun as grandmother *Park Sung Hoon as Na Na's teacher *Jang Dong Joo (장동주) as Choi Eun Soo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Min Kyung (김민경) *'Screenwriter:' Kwon Hye Ji (권혜지) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site The Reason Why We Can't Sleep *'Title:' 우리가 못자는 이유 / Uriga Motjaneun Iyu *'Also known as:' The Reason We Can't Sleep *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Oct-22 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:40 *'Original soundtrack:' The Reason Why We Can't Sleep OST ;Synopsis Kim Young Jae (Im Ji Kyu) and Lee Yoo Jung (Im Se Mi) are neighbors who meet and get off on the wrong foot. She blames him for lack of sleep because he jumps rope outside her window every night at 3am. He blames his lack of sleep on too much energy. As they get to know each other the truth comes out. Will the friendship last? ;Cast *Im Ji Kyu as Kim Young Jae *Im Se Mi as Lee Yoo Jung *Lee Dae Yeon as Lee Bong Man *Hwang Young Hee as Hong Soon Ae *Kim Kang Hyun as Kim Suk Hoon *Ryu Sun Young (류선영) as Seo Ji Woo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kang Soo Yun *'Screenwriter:' Baek So Yun (백소연) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site SLOW *'Title:' SLOW *'Also known as:' 슬로우 / Seullou *'Genre:' Drama, sports *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Oct-29 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:40 *'Original soundtrack:' SLOW OST ;Synopsis Lee Ji Won is a pitcher for his High school baseball team. He's struggling then things get worse after he gets hit in the eye with a ball during a game. ;Cast *Kwak Dong Yun as Lee Ji Won *Jung Soo Ji (정수지) as Kim Jung Yun *Ki Do Hoon (기도훈) as Jung Hee Min *Nam Tae Boo (남태부) as Sung Hoon *Choi Kwang Il as Han Seo ;Production Credits *'Director:' Im Se Joon *'Screenwriter:' Kim Joo Man (김주만) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Buzzcut Love *'Title:' 까까머리의 연애 / Kkakkameoriui Yeonae *'Also known as:' The Love of a Buzz Cut *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2017-Nov-05 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:40 *'Original soundtrack:' Buzzcut Love OST ;Synopsis A romantic relationship can come at any time. It can start even towards the end of one’s life. Even if it starts at the end of your life, it can still be sweet and courageous. And that’s why Jiyul chose her last romantic relationship towards the end of her life. This drama portrays a good reason to love until the end of our lives. --KBS World ;Cast *Kang Yun Jung (강연정) as Yoo Ji Yool *Kim Jung Hyun as Bae Chi Hwan *Min Jin Woong as Yoon Shi Woo *Lee Jung Eun as Young Hee *Oh Na Ra as Jae Hee ;Production Credits *'Director:' Jo Woong *'Screenwriter:' Lee Jin Suk (이진석) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS Category:Drama Special